Journal de nos jours heureux
by Aomine Daiki-chan
Summary: Il à toujours été le centre de son univers... Ces quelques pages, instant précieux posé sur le papier, nous le confirme.
1. Chapter 1 : Rituel

_**Résumé** **:**_ Il à toujours été le centre de son univers... Ces quelques pages, instant précieux posé sur le papier, nous le confirme.

**_Disclamer_**_ :_Rien ne m'appartiens, car si c'était le cas sa fait longtemps que notre "haricot" aurait roulé la pelle du siècle a notre "éclair", tout est à Monsieur Hiro Mashima

_**Couples** _: Vraiment j'ai besoin de le dire vous aller le lire *roulement de tambour * ... Luxus/Fried ...TADAM

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Promis je vous laisse tranquille après *smille* Merci a Nayoko'sai'ry de m'avoir mit un grand coup de pied au c... pour que je publie enfin je t'aime ma princesse. Et a Bettyann Akashi pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta on lui souhaite bien du courage ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture

Journal de nos jours heureux

Acte I

Le rituel

Sentant les rayons du soleil effleurer mon visage, je papillonne doucement des yeux. Tous les matins, j'ai le même rituel : je me lève, m'étire, puis baille le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas te réveiller, et ensuite je me tourne vers toi. Je pose mon regard sur ta silhouette si forte qui, quand tu es endormi, parait moins imposante. Tu grognes dans ton sommeil et je trouve cela adorable.

Je dis souvent à ma famille, enfin notre famille que je n'attends plus rien de la vie, et eux ne le comprennent pas ; mais comment pourrais-je vouloir autre chose alors que tu reposes à mes côtés ? Tu es mon passé, mon présent et mon futur, tu es mon tout. Au bout de quelques minutes où tu dois sentir mon regard posé sur toi, tu fronces les sourcils, le sommeil te quitte doucement et tu ouvres avec lenteur tes yeux si électriques. Un regard si intense qu'une fois posé sur moi, je deviendrais tout ce que tu veux, et tu le sais ; oh oui, ça tu le sais mon amour !

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, tu me fixes et t'approches de moi. Tu n'as pas encore posé un doigt sur moi que je tremble déjà à ton approche. Quand enfin tu poses ta main gauche sur ma joue droite, j'expire bruyamment, même après tant d'années, un simple regard de toi me fait oublier de respirer et ton toucher me permet de vivre à nouveau. Malgré tout ce que l'on a traversé, tu es resté fidèle à mes côtés, et l'anneau que je porte désormais à mon annulaire gauche est là pour prouver au monde entier que je suis tien. Tes lèvres si douces effleurent une première fois les miennes, taquines, elles ne font que passer. Ce simple contact incendie tout mon corps et je me jette sur toi.

Tu as tout prévu, tes bras sont déjà largement ouverts, prêts à me réceptionner. Tu ricanes d'ailleurs, mais je te fais taire en posant ma bouche sur la tienne. Contrairement à toi, mon baiser est fougueux, exigeant ; je veux tout de toi, et tu ne me refuses rien. Mais tu reprends très vite le contrôle du baiser et tes bras si fermes se referment autour de ma taille, pour me serrer contre toi. Chaque mouvement de ta langue me fait frissonner de plaisir, même après tout ce temps je ne peux te résister. Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, ta bouche s'éloigne de la mienne et je me sens comme un noyé. Je respire bruyamment, ton baiser a allumé mes cinq sens, mais alors que ta main descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre doucement.

Je sais déjà ce qui va se passer et j'en soupire d'avance. Je plonge ma tête dans ton cou et j'entreprends de lécher toute la peau exposée. Je te sens frissonner sous mon corps mais, très vite, tu mets fin à mon jeu en me pinçant la hanche droite. Je grogne, la tête toujours enfouie dans ton cou, et je te sens sourire au dessous de moi. La personne qui vient de rentrer dans notre chambre finit par arriver et je tourne doucement la tête vers la gauche pour croiser deux yeux identiques aux miens. Les yeux verts en face de moi me fixent, et le propriétaire de ce regard me tend les bras. Et une seconde fois je craque. Que se soit le père ou le fils, je ne peux résister à un Dreyar.

-Je le sais et lui aussi.

Ai-je parlé à voix haute ? Le sourire narquois qui orne tes lèvres en dit long, et je rougis furieusement. J'attrape notre fils et le pose entre nous deux. Le bambin s'allonge et ferme les yeux, notre moment câlin est terminé, nous devons passer à notre rôle de parents. Et c'est un rôle que j'accepte de jouer avec le plus grand plaisir, car je sais que tu seras à mes côtés jusqu'au dernier acte.

TBC ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'incident

_**Résumé** **:**_ Il à toujours été le centre de son univers... Ces quelques pages, instant précieux posé sur le papier, nous le confirme.

**_Disclamer_**_ :_Rien ne m'appartiens, car si c'était le cas sa fait longtemps que notre "haricot" aurait roulé la pelle du siècle a notre "éclair", tout est à Monsieur Hiro Mashima

_**Couples** _: Toujours les même bien sur, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Nayoko'sai'ry de m'avoir rappelé qu'il fallait que je post FUFUFUFU je t'aime, même si j'ai une tête de linotte. A Bettyann Akashi d'être toujours fidèle au poste, merci Rivaille d'amour, même si je préfère ERWIIIIIIIIIIIIN...

Sur ce bonne lecture

Acte II

L'incident

Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as offert ce journal, c'était quelques semaines après l'incident. On dit souvent de toi que tu es un homme sans cœur mais moi je sais voir au-delà de ta coquille, j'ai toujours vu ton vrai toi. Celui que tu ne montres qu'à des privilégiés. J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, les rideaux étaient tirés et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Tu t'es approché de mon lit où je faisais semblant de dormir. Tu n'as rien dit, tu as juste posé le cahier et tu as fait demi-tour. C'est en franchissant la porte que tu as enfin parlé.

- Écris-le, cela te fera peut-être du bien.

A la fin de ta phrase tu as fermé délicatement la porte et tu t'es éloigné. Moi je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps pour allumer ma lampe de chevet et voir ce que tu m'as apporté. Sur mon meuble reposait un petit cahier noir avec un éclair jaune dessiné dessus. C'était plus un graffiti qu'une esquisse mais l'intention me fit sourire. Je te voyais la langue coincer entre les lèvres, concentré sur ton dessin. J'ouvris délicatement la première page et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Ces cinq mots couchés sur une feuille blanche me firent pleurer comme je pensais ne plus pouvoir le faire.

_« Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas »._

Bien sûr que je ne l'oubliais pas, mais comment, comment pourrais-je te regarder de nouveau dans les yeux sans y voir l'image de cet homme qui est à l'origine de ma déchéance ? Lui qui portait le même nom que toi, lui qui provoquait une peur sans nom au plus profond de moi à chaque fois que je prononçais ton nom de famille. À chaque fois que je fermerai les yeux je voyais leurs mains sur moi, leurs langues et leurs sexes en moi. Ils m'avaient sali, et rien que d'y penser me créait des frissons de peur. J'avais envie de vomir, je commençai à paniquer, de nouveau. J'entourais mes jambes de mes bras et je commençais à me balancer d'avant en arrière.

- Que les images disparaissent, pitié, que cela s'arrête.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, l'angoisse était toujours là, au plus profond de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais commencé à hurler. Hurler m'aidait généralement à dissiper l'obscurité qui menaçait d'avaler mon âme. Mais ce jour-là rien ne semblait pouvoir m'aider, personne sauf toi. Perdu dans mon monde où la peur régnait, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Tes bras autour de mon corps m'ont d'abord alarmé, puis j'ai reconnu ton odeur si différente de la sienne. Les sanglots qui ont déchiré ma voix se sont peu à peu tus, mais je n'ai pu arrêter mes balancements. Tu n'as rien dit, tu as juste suivi mes mouvements.

- Promis, je l'écrirais… je ne peux encore rien faire… mais je l'écrirais pour chasser ce que j'ai dans la tête.

La voix brisée par mes cris, je t'ai remercié pour le cadeau. C'était le premier pas vers ma guérison. Je savais que j'en étais encore loin, mais grâce à toi, je pourrais un jour me libérer de tout ce que représentait Iwan Dreyar. Il me faudrait du temps mais un jour, ce simple cahier pourrait me soulager de tous mes démons, en y couchant simplement sur le papier, comme pour compléter cet acte, je finirais par aller mieux.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 : Passion

_**Résumé** **:**_ Il à toujours été le centre de son univers... Ces quelques pages, instant précieux posé sur le papier, nous le confirme.

**_Disclamer_**_ :_Rien ne m'appartiens, car si c'était le cas sa fait longtemps que notre "haricot" aurait roulé la pelle du siècle a notre "éclair", tout est à Monsieur Hiro Mashima

_**Couples** _: Toujours les même bien sur, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^

**_Rating_**: "M", je ne l'avais pas encore préciser mais je dois de vous avertir notre joyeux couple aime la b... et nous aussi, nan ?

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Bettyann Akashi d'être toujours fidèle au poste, elle assure graaaaaaaaaave

Sur ce bonne lecture

Acte III

Passion

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et me retourne dans notre lit, un endroit que j'aime tout particulièrement, enfin en temps normal quand tu es là, à mes côtés, tout contre moi. Sans toi, ce lit me parait si grand, si vide, si froid que je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'attrape ton oreiller, le plaque contre mon torse et respire l'odeur qu'il dégage. Ainsi, je peux m'imaginer dans tes bras…

Tu es là, au-dessus de moi, me faisant croire à un semblant de contrôle, mais chacun de tes gestes me fait frissonner un peu plus. Tel un musicien, tu connais ton instrument sur le bout des doigts. Tu sais où me caresser pour me faire frémir là, juste sur ma clavicule droite. Tu commences toujours par la car tu sais qu'après m'avoir embrassé ici je deviens tout ce que tu veux. Ta bouche descend ensuite sur mes tétons que tu caresses avec douceur, tu les pinces légèrement pour ensuite passer ta langue dessus.

Cette dernière glisse doucement sur mon ventre, alors que tes mains, elles, restent s'amuser avec le haut de mon corps. Alors que ta bouche honore mon aine droite et s'applique à me faire un suçon, ta main gauche descend et s'empare de mon sexe avec sauvagerie. Tu ne me laisses pas un instant de répit. Je ne peux que gémir sous ta caresse et tu en profites pour faire rentrer deux doigts dans ma bouche. Ma langue s'enroule autour d'eux et je les lèche avec appétit alors que tu embrasses d'un seul coup mon gland. Ma tête par en arrière sous la sensation et je ne peux que crier fasse à ton assaut impitoyable.

Tu ne me laisses pas un seul instant souffler ni reprendre pied avec une réalité qui vacille dangereusement, que déjà ta bouche engloutit mon sexe et je ne peux que hurler à m'en casser les cordes vocales. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le plaisir que je ressens et j'attrape le drap sous mon corps. Trop vite à mon gout ta bouche me délaisse pour venir m'embrasser, ta main gauche reprend mon sexe et tu t'appliques de nouveau à me faire venir. Ta bouche, elle étouffe chacun de mes cris. Perdu dans mon plaisir je ne sens presque jamais le premier doigt que tu glisses en moi, le deuxième ne me gène que quelques secondes. Ta bouche passe dans mon cou pour m'embrasser, pendant que tu prépares ton passage en moi. Très vite tu glisses un troisième doigt, mais sous le plaisir de ta main sur mon sexe je ne sens même pas la différence. Tu ne fais que quelques mouvements puis tu retires tes doigts avec précipitation pour te placer face à mon entrée.

Tu n'as besoin d'aucun encouragement de ma part pour entrer délicatement en moi. Ton corps se plaque au mien et mes jambes viennent automatiquement s'enrouler au tour de ta taille. Tes yeux se fixent les miens et d'un signe de ma part, tu te mets à bouger en moi. Tes coups de reins ne sont pas tendres, ils sont forts, fougueux et profonds, comme je les aime. Et bien sûr chacun deux m'arrachent les cris les plus indécents que je puisse produire. Toi tu grognes, tu gémis sans jamais me lâcher du regard.

Très vite une de tes mains revient sur mon sexe et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir. Chacun de tes mouvements se fait encore plus puissant et tu atteins ma prostate à chaque fois que tu plonges en moi. Ta bouche plonge sur mon épaule droite et tu me mords. Je sais que c'est le signal, tu ne vas pas tarder à jouir toi aussi. Tu t'active sur mon sexe et très vite je rends les armes, je jouis dans un grand cri, la tête rejetée en arrière, il te faut toujours un coup de reins en plus pour venir en moi. Tu t'écroules sur moi et quand je retrouve enfin mes esprits, mes mains trouvent toujours le même chemin. Elles se glissent dans ton dos, pour te câliner.

Inconsciemment ma main a suivi le même chemin que celui que tu empreinte presque tous les soirs. Et je n'entends pas la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre, perdu dans les sensations que je me procure seul.

- Alors, je vois que tu t'amuses sans moi.

Paresseusement, j'ouvre un œil encore empli de plaisir et te fixe.

- Faillais pas me mettre dans cet état.

Je grogne et te montre mon ventre déjà bien gonflé par ma grossesse.

- Le guérisseur t'a pourtant interdit le moindre effort.

Tu hausses un sourcil dans ma direction.

-Je ne fais qu'appliquer ces directives, rester allonger et ne pas trop me fatiguer.

Tu ricanes, t'allonge à mes côtés mais et ne rajoute rien. Ta bouche elle se pose naturellement sur ma clavicule droite et je ris. Voila je ne m'ennuie plus dans ce grand lit et d'un seul coup il ne me semble plus aussi froid. Peut-être parce que tu es à mes côtés…

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 4 : La rencontre

_**Résumé** **:**_ Il à toujours été le centre de son univers... Ces quelques pages, instant précieux posé sur le papier, nous le confirme.

**_Disclamer_**_ :_Rien ne m'appartiens, car si c'était le cas sa fait longtemps que notre "haricot" aurait roulé la pelle du siècle a notre "éclair", tout est à Monsieur Hiro Mashima

_**Couples** _: Vraiment le chapitre trois ne vous a pas aidé ^^

**_Rating_**: "M", je ne l'avais pas encore préciser mais je dois de vous avertir notre joyeux couple aime la b... et nous aussi, nan ?

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Bettyann Akashi d'être toujours fidèle au a ceux ou celle qui m'ont demander si j'allais faire un chapitre sur le viol de Fried, je n'ai qu'une chose a dire : fufufufufufufufufufufufufu

- Merci à toi Datenshi, mon dieu trois reviews de toi d'un seul coup je fond... Voila la suite et rassure toi du yaoi tu vas en avoir encore.

Sur ce bonne lecture

Acte IV

La rencontre

La première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi je n'étais âgé que de cinq ans et mon regard s'émerveilla à la moindre petite chose que tu pouvais faire. La magie, jusqu'à ce jour, était synonyme de douleur et de perte mais en te voyant ma définition changea du tout au tout. De douleur, elle passa à joie et de perte, à famille. Je n'étais plus seul. Tu es le premier à t'être approché de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu m'as tendu ta main droite et tu t'es présenté : Luxus Dreyar, petit fils du maitre de la guilde. Tu semblais si confiant que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de répondre instinctivement, ma main saisissant la tienne et un sourire fleurissant sur mes lèvres.

Durant les jours qui ont suivi mon entrée dans la guilde, ton grand-père m'a présenté à tout le monde, mais je n'ai plus souri. Il n'y avait qu'à ton contact que je paraissais moins froid. Un jour alors que j'étais à l'écart de tous, tu as réussi à me trouver. Tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es seulement assis à mes côtés et tu m'as observé. Et moi je suis resté là, à regarder cette photo que je tenais dans mes mains depuis mon arrivée à Fairy Tail.

- Ce sont… c'était mes parents.

J'ai prononcé ces mots du bout des lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, en te tendant l'image. J'ai replié mes jambes contre mon torse et j'ai enfouis ma tête entre mes cuisses, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer. Tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es contenté de regarder la photographie et de me la rendre au bout de quelques minutes. Je ne l'ai su que bien des années plus tard, mais le soir même tu es allé voir ton grand-père pour savoir ce qui m'était arrivé.

Le village où je vivais était renfermé sur lui-même, les pratiquants de la magie étaient vus comme des démons alors quand je suis né et que mes parents ont compris que j'étais un petit mage, ils ont tous fait pour m'empêcher d'utiliser ma magie runique. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour de mes quatre ans, lorsque les villageois ont découvert mon « talent ». Une véritable chasse à l'homme a commencé ils voulaient me tuer pour ce que j'étais, pour ce que mes parents considéraient comme un don de dieu. Mon père est resté en arrière pour les retenir, je l'ai vu tomber de mes propres yeux. Ma mère elle fuyait, me portant dans ses bras. Quand elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper, elle m'a caché dans une souche d'arbres et les a attendus. Elle a été forte jusqu'à la fin, me souriant à travers les coups qu'elle recevait. Ils l'ont laissée là pour morte et quand elle a vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne elle m'a fait signe d'approcher. Je suis donc sorti de ma cachette et je me suis allé vers elle.

- Maman est très fière de toi mon petit mage. Chut, ne pleure pas, mon ange. Maman t'aimera toujours, elle sera toujours avec toi. Alors survis mon petit mage. Tiens prend cette lettre et dirige toi vers l'adresse indiquée. Non, ne pleure pas petit mage, maman t'aime tellement. Aller, je les entends revenir cache toi petit mage et quand ils ne seront plus là, pars et ne reviens plus.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle m'adressa, et suivant ses conseils, j'ai suivis l'adresse notée en runes sur le papier. Elle savait que je comprendrais, mais pour atteindre ma destination il m'a fallu un an. Pendant cette année j'ai appris à me servir de mes dons pour survivre et c'est le maitre de la guilde qui m'a trouvé alors que je dormais dans la forêt, la lettre serrée contre mon cœur. Il m'a approché doucement et m'a ramené avec lui, là où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

Moi, l'enfant maudit, j'avais de nouveau une famille en rencontrant la tienne. Mon année de malheur se finissait enfin par cet acte.

TBC ...


	5. Chapter 5 : L'accouchement

**_Résumé_****_:_** Il à toujours été le centre de son univers... Ces quelques pages, instant précieux posé sur le papier, nous le confirme.

_**Disclamer**__ :_Rien ne m'appartiens, car si c'était le cas sa fait longtemps que notre "haricot" aurait roulé la pelle du siècle a notre "éclair", tout est à Monsieur Hiro Mashima

**_Couples_**: Vraiment le chapitre trois ne vous a pas aidé ^^

_**Rating**_: "M", je ne l'avais pas encore préciser mais je dois de vous avertir notre joyeux couple aime la b... et nous aussi, nan ? Mention de M-Preg, vive la magiiiiiiie 3

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Ne me tuer pas, je suis désolé … ho oui frapper moi j'aime ….Bettyann Akashi d'être toujours fidèle au poste..

- Merci à toutes et tous 3

ACTE 5

L'accouchement

Lorsque j'ai appris que je portais tes enfants, j'étais heureux, resplendissant aurait dit notre famille, nos amis. Mais maintenant, je suis là, me tordant de douleur sur ce lit inconfortable, et crois moi Luxus Dreyar je te maudis, je te maudis si fort que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que ta queue s'approche de moi, sous peine que je l'arrache. En face de moi je te vois frissonner et ton visage se fermer, aurais-je pensé à voix haute ? Oups, quel maladroit je suis.

Une nouvelle douleur me tord le corps en deux. Je peux savoir qui a dit qu'accoucher était facile ?! Il n'a jamais accouché, une phrase de mec, j'en suis sûr. Quand je pense que je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout, que la magie prendra le relais, ça me rassure un peu, les femmes sont si fortes elles…

Mon souffle se bloque une nouvelle fois suite à la contraction suivante. Aie, elle a fait mal celle-là. Je soupire de soulagement en sentant la fraicheur de ta main gauche sur mon front, j'en ferme les yeux de plaisir et mon visage se détend, tandis que mes doigts se resserrent légèrement sur ta main droite, prisonnière des miennes depuis le début de mon travail.

Notre guérisseur s'active autour de nous, marmonnant tout un tas de phrases sans queue ni tête. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est lui qui accouche il cri autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Je sais que mon cas est plutôt rare, mais je les ai étudiées ces runes. Je voulais cet enfant, j'ai tout fait pour que ça marche… Alors qui peut m'expliquer pourquoi notre guérisseur panique plus que nous deux ?

Une nouvelle fois je sens une vague de douleur parcourir mon corps, je n'arrive même pas à savoir d'où ça vient tellement j'ai mal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça se concentre dans mon ventre, comme si ça voulait me déchirer en deux. Et d'après l'autre idiot, c'est normal, ma magie adapte mon corps pour que les bébés sortent.

Tes yeux jaunes suivent chaque mouvement de l'autre espèce d'abruti et je sens que s'il fait un mouvement de travers, sa vie s'arrête là. Mon regard se fait plus doux et je fixe ton visage en pensant « que j'aime cet homme ». Tu dois le sentir car tu lâches des yeux le guérisseur pour les poser sur moi.

- Ça va aller Luxus, je suis là.

Tes traits se détendent un peu plus, un léger sourire fait son apparition sur tes lèvres.

- Je sais et bientôt, nous serons quatre grâce à toi.

- Non grâce à nous.

Je ne sens même pas la contraction suivante, trop perdu dans les yeux de mon fiancé. « Que j'aime cet homme ». Petit à petit, à chaque contraction mon corps change, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Puis le travail commence sérieusement. Une troupe de guérisseurs entre dans la salle et fait sortir Luxus. Je ne panique pas je suis sûr qu'une fois le travail terminé, j'aurai mes enfants dans les bras. Je n'écoute qu'à moitié leurs ordres, je ne pense qu'à mes enfants qui seront bientôt là. Les secondes défilent, deviennent des minutes qui s'étirent elles aussi. Mais ce n'est que deux heures plus tard au milieu de mes grognements que se font entendre les premiers pleures. Quelle douce musique à mes oreilles… Où est mon bébé ? On ne me le confie pas tout de suite, il faut sortir le deuxième et il arrive vite. En moins de cinq minutes, de nouveaux cris retentissent. Je suis épuisé mais heureux. Très vite les guérisseurs s'affolent autour de moi, la magie ne reprend pas ses droits et je perds trop de sang. Je lève un regard paniqué vers la vitre où je devine Luxus, j'ai peur… si peur. Pourquoi n'est-il pas à mes côtés ? Pourtant très vite je sens ma magie intervenir pour tout remettre en place, puis c'est le trou noir et je m'effondre de fatigue.

- Chut, mon ange, ne réveille pas …

Je souris au son de ta voix et ouvre doucement un œil. Je suis vivant mais épuisé. J'ouvre l'autre œil et cligne plusieurs fois, pour chasser le sommeil qui traine encore sur mes paupières. Tes lèvres froides se posent sur mon front et je ronronne, puis je réalise que je ne sens plus mes enfants en moi. Où sont-ils ?!

- Ils sont la, mon cœur.

Du bout du doigt tu m'indiques deux berceaux sur ma droite, un sourire attendrit sur tes lèvres.

- Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, mon ange. Ils sont tous les deux parfaits.

Tes bras puissants passent autour de ma taille, tu m'aides à me lever et encore tremblant de fatigue, je me dirige vers eux. Ils sont si petits et si adorables, enrouler dans leur couverture pour les garder au chaud. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

- Tu as raison, ils sont parfaits… On a fait du super bon travail, tous les deux.

Tu me souris et me ramènes sur mon lit.

- Allez Princesse, il est encore temps pour la jeune maman de dormir, ils te réveilleront bien assez tôt.

- Et tout le monde sait que je ne peux rien faire contre tes ordres.

Mon visage se tourne vers mes deux enfants et je parviens à lire leurs deux noms : Tetsuya et Daiki*. Je vous aime tous les deux et quand vous ouvrirez de nouveau les yeux, maman sera là pour le premier acte de votre vie…

TBC

*clin d'œil à mon coup de cœur du moment…

Note de la beta :Je kiffe *-* et j'approuve !


	6. Chapter 6 : Premier Emois

**_Résumé_****_:_** Il à toujours été le centre de son univers... Ces quelques pages, instant précieux posé sur le papier, nous le confirme.

_**Disclamer**__ :_Rien ne m'appartiens, car si c'était le cas sa fait longtemps que notre "haricot" aurait roulé la pelle du siècle a notre "éclair", tout est à Monsieur Hiro Mashima

**_Couples_**: Vraiment le chapitre trois ne vous a pas aidé ^^

_**Rating**_: "M", je ne l'avais pas encore préciser mais je dois de vous avertir notre joyeux couple aime la b... et nous aussi, nan ? Mention de M-Preg, vive la magiiiiiiie 3

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : MMM…y a encore des gens dans la salle *sort la tête* je suis désolé pour cette absence mais je suis en plien rush pour la Japan Expo… 10 costume à faire …. Et c'est presque tous finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… JAPAN EXPO NOUS VOILA 3 Enfin tous cela pour dire que la publication devrais revenir à la normal mi juillet…. Je vous aime tous

Merci a ma Beta je ferais rien sans elle

Datenshi : Je confirme Fried est juste trop choux, j'aime se perso depuis le début, avec Luxus bien sur 3 Nan rassure toi les accouchements en font pas si mal …. Enfin je dit ca je dit rien je n'ai pas de lardons …

BONNE LECTURE 3

ACTE 6

Premiers émois

Mon cœur a toujours été tient depuis des années, tu as le pouvoir de le briser ou comme ce soir, d'en accélérer ses battements. La soirée que tu as prévue se déroule sans accroche, tout est parfait. Si tu veux faire de moi la princesse d'un conte de fées, comme tu le dis souvent, c'est fait, je nage en plein bonheur. Le restaurant, la musique, la sortie en calèche, tu as tout prévu, à un détail près, bien sûr. Te renseigner sur « la chose », comme tu me l'as murmuré à l'oreille. J'ai d'abord rougi et puis souris, attendri par ta maladresse. Je t'ai fait basculer sur le lit et je suis monté sur toi, installant mes jambes de chaque côté de ta taille.

- Je suis donc le seul qui ais fait ses devoirs.

Mon ton grivois ne t'a pas dupé, tu sais de quelles leçons je parle. Mais malgré la belle assurance que je me force d'afficher, je suis loin d'être aussi sûr de moi. C'est même le contraire et bien entendu, tu le sens. Tes larges paumes se posent délicatement sur mes hanches, guettant ma réaction. Mon corps est pris d'un long, lent et délicieux frisson. Taquines, elles glissent sur mes cuisses, puis remontent dans le creux de mes reins. Tu ne m'as encore rien fait et je tremble déjà, impatient de découvrir la suite.

Mon corps se plie sur le tient et tu en profites pour faire glisser ta langue contre mes lèvres, j'ouvre rapidement la bouche et le baiser que nous partageons enflamme le reste de mes sens. Très vite nos vêtements tombent sur le sol dans le chaos le plus total. Ta bouche dévore chaque passerelle de peau que tu découvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir caresser la tienne.

Tes lèvres taquine l'un de mes tétons et je me cambre, colle mon corps au tien, cherchant plus de contact. Le feu que tu viens d'allumer en moi ne semble pas vouloir s'éteindre, il me consume tout en entier et je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter, bien au contraire. Tout en moi t'encourage à continuer, mes mains tremblantes sur ta peau, mon corps frissonnant sous tes lèvres et mes gémissements de plus en plus indécent au fur et à mesure de ta progression.

Quand ta bouche attend mon sexe tu n'hésites pas et ta langue parcoure une première fois ce terrain inconnu, je grogne. Quand tes lèvres se posent délicatement sur mon gland, je gémis. Et quand tu m'avales presque entièrement je crie. Mes mains attrapent rapidement tes cheveux comme pour avoir un point d'ancrage dans ce monde qui vacille autour de moi. L'une de tes mains serpente jusqu'à ma bouche et sans réfléchir j'avale deux de tes doigts que je lèche avec convoitise, perdu dans le plaisir que tu me procures je ne réfléchis plus et applique simplement ce que j'ai lu.

Comment fais-tu pour être aussi parfait une première fois ? Moi je me suis renseigné, documenté sur le sujet, toi, tu suis simplement ce que te dicte ton instinct et pour le moment je n'ai rien à en redire… (j'ai enlevé le bien au contraire que tu répètes déjà plusieurs fois). Quand tes doigts quittent ma bouche, un léger filet de bave nous relit encore, ta main trace un chemin imaginaire sur mon corps, atteint mes bourses, que tu malaxes généreusement au passage. Puis je sens un doigt taquin à mon entrée, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. J'attrape ton visage de mes deux mains et le relève légèrement. D'un simple hochement de tête, je te fais signe, que oui tu peux entrer en moi je suis prêt. Prêt depuis des années pour toi, je ne reculerais pas ce soir.

- Fried …

Mon prénom sur tes lèvres me fait chavirer le cœur et je sens à peine la première phalange en moi. Délicatement ton doigt entre, petit à petit, je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour faire taire ma voix, qui menace de partir dans les aigus. Je ne ressens pas la légère brûlure du à la première fois, comme si ma magie me soignait en même temps que ta progression. Quand ton doigt bouge en moi, je ressens une vague de plaisir me faire frissonner le corps de bas en haut et un léger gémissement sort des mes lèvres pourtant closes. Tu te figes et je grogne.

- Ne … ne … ne t'arrête pas Lux… Luxus.

Chacun de mes mots est entrecoupé par mon souffle déjà court. Tes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, comprenant que tu es bien loin de m'avoir fait mal. Ton doigt bouge de nouveau en moi, testant mes réactions. Je papillonne des yeux, c'est si bon, mais j'en veux plus. Cela doit se lire sur mon visage car très vite, tu ajoutes un deuxième doigt. Peut-être un peu trop vite à mon gout. Là, tu te figes et attends que je m'habitue à cette deuxième intrusion en moi. Tu effectues de légers mouvements de ciseaux, préparant ton passage, je rougis brutalement en pensant à ce qui va suivre. Ton ricanement me fait penser que je dois avoir atteint la même carnation que les draps sur lesquels mon corps repose. Une fois habitué au troisième doigt en moi, tu les bouges et effleures rapidement mon paquet de nerf.

- Haaaa …

Je gémis brusquement, perdu dans mon plaisir, mon corps réagit de lui même. Mes jambes s'écartent, te laissant ainsi un maximum de place pour te glisser en moi, tandis que mon dos se décolle des draps et je me cambre vers toi, cherchant ton corps du mien.

- En … encore, fait-le encore.

Ma voix est chargée de plaisir, une volupté dans laquelle je me noie avec délice. La convoitise emplit tes yeux observant chacune de mes réactions, et tu obéis à ma demande. Tes doigts s'activent en moi et je ne peux que hurler à chacun de tes coups, plaquant mes deux mains sur mes lèvres pour faire taire les cris indécents que je laisse échapper.

- Crie encore, mon amour. Je veux t'entendre… J'aime t'entendre.

Ta voix est chargée de tentation encore non assouvie, elle me fait trembler un peu plus, mais tes doigts ne me suffisent bientôt plus. Je te veux en moi.

- Luxus, viens. Je … haaa … je ne veux pas tes ... doigts. Je te veux toi.

Mon visage doit être cramoisi mais tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes en un rapide baiser. Tu retires tes doigts et je grogne de frustration, ce qui te fais ricaner. Je sens ton gland buter contre mon entrée et je suis pris d'un violent frisson, enfin. D'un mouvement de hanche, tu me pénètres et la douleur me scie sur place. Je me mords au sang pour ne pas crier. Une fois plongé au plus profond de moi, tu ne bouges plus, ta tête repose sur mon épaule, ton souffle est court. Moi j'ai les larmes aux yeux, malgré l'envie qui me pousse à te hurler de sortir de moi, je me tais. Je veux tout autant te sentir bouger en moi que de te voir te retirer. Doucement, la douleur diminue et je bouge légèrement des hanches pour voir ce que ça nous fait à tous les deux. Le son qui franchit mes lèvres est pur plaisir. La douleur est toujours là, mais te savoir plonger au plus profond de moi me rend tout chose. Ton visage se redresse et tu cloues ton regard au mien. Tes hanches refont le même mouvement, m'arrachant de nouveau un frémissement de plaisir. Mes bras glissent autour de ta nuque et j'attire tes lèvres sur les miennes pour atténuer les sons qui en sortent. Mais tu comprends trop vite mon manège et détournes le visage en ricanant.

- Non. Je veux entendre ce que cela te fait, de me sentir au fond de toi. Par ce que ça mon ange… c'est moi.

Ton coup de reins est brusque et frappe violemment ma prostate. Je hurle sous la surprise. « Mon dieu, encore ». Tu dois le lire sur mon visage, ou peut-être l'ai-je vraiment crié. Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu obéis et refais le même mouvement encore et encore, m'arrachant toujours ces cris qui te font sourire. Mon corps vibre tout entier au rythme du tien et c'est magique. À chaque fois que tu atteins ma prostate, je crie et toi tu grognes. Mon corps se lie au tien et je passe une de mes jambes autour de ta taille. Par cette action, j'ai l'impression que tu plonges encore plus profondément en moi. D'une de tes mains tu guides mon autre jambe pour qu'elle imite la première, moi je te laisse faire, je ne suis plus que gémissement depuis que tu as commencé à t'activer en moi.

- Luxus… je ... je … t'aime ... Haa … si bon…

Mon discours et décousu, tu es impitoyable avec moi, tu ne me laisses même pas reprendre mon souffle. Tes coups de reins sont frénétiques et ton souffle chaud sur ma peau me fait frissonner un peu plus. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps. Tout mon être aspire à la délivrance. Je sens cette vague de plaisir monter en moi avec la force d'un tsunami auquel je ne peux résister. Toi au-dessus de moi, tu grognes et expire de plus en rapidement. Tu es dans le même état que moi, si ce n'est pire. Tes coups de reins se font désordonnés et je sais que tu ne vas pas tarder à venir aussi, je le sens. L'orgasme te fauche en premier, je sens ta semence et ta magie se rependre en moi et sous le coup je jouis dans un grand cri salvateur, plantant violemment mes ongles dans tes omoplates déjà mal traiter par mes nombreuses griffures. Ma tête bascule en arrière, mon corps se resserre autour du tien et je pousse un long et profond gémissement. Ton corps se fait plus lourd et tu t'effondres sur moi, la respiration hachée par l'effort fourni.

Ton souffle chaud me caresse le cou et je ferme les yeux pour prolonger cette sensation de plénitude qui m'envahit. Mon corps s'alourdit à son tour, mes jambes se délient, tu en profites pour te retirer doucement. Je gémis à la perte de ta hampe de chair. Une de tes mains glisse dans le creux de mes reins, et tu me fais basculer au-dessus de toi.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Tu étais parfait ce soir, ton corps était délicieux…

Ta langue passe sur tes lèvres et je ris à ton regard de convoitise.

- Le deuxième round ne sera pas pour maintenant mon cœur, tu m'as épuisé.

Mes cheveux glissent le long de mon visage et encadrent le tien, un sourire repu aux lèvres. Ma tête glisse sur ton cou et je mis loge avec un soupire de délice. Bercé par ta respiration calme, le sommeil nous fauche tous les deux. Cette soirée était un délice du début à la fin.

Voilà un acte de ma vie que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier…


End file.
